


All I Want Is You!

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Brief mention of scars, M/M, smut lots and lots of smut eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a question for Aaron but will he get a chance to ask before Aarons temper takes hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - hi :) idk if you're comfortable with it but could you maybe write a fic about robron barebacking for the first time? Xx
> 
> So I gave it a go! Hope you like!

The question had been rolling around his head for weeks; he just didn't know how to broach the subject with Aaron. Then one night after they’d eaten he couldn't hold it in anymore but first......

“I think....I think we should get tested,” Robert just blurted out in the middle of making Aaron a cuppa. 

“What?!”

And before he'd even had chance to process what Robert had said he's angry. Angry at himself for ever believing Robert could love him, angry at Robert for cheating on him and breaking his heart, when he promised he loved him, angry at his mum because she was right all along. He paced in front of Robert, his hands clenching and unclenching with the need to lash out, he took a deep breath knowing that if he didn't get his anger under control he'd even up hurting Robert and despite that fact that his heart was beginning to fracture at the thought of Robert cheating on him he didn't want to hurt him like that again.

“I knew it,” he spat jabbing his finger at Robert. 

“Wooh Aaron calm down what's wrong?” Robert asked his hands flying up defensively. 

“Get tested? Why? So you can feel less guilty about cheating on me?” 

“Cheating on you?” Roberts face fell, 

“I....”

“Just spit it out mate,” Aaron put as much venom as he could in the last word knowing how much Robert hated it when he called him that.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed, how could Aaron think he would cheat on him after everything he'd done over the past year to prove to him how much he loved him. 

“Didn't take ya long did it back to ya old tricks in no time,” Aaron yelled tears of anger and hurt beginning to form in his red eyes. 

Each word was like a punch in his stomach, making the real question he wanted to ask Aaron felt bitter on this tongue. 

Robert looked at Aaron, really looked at him, the balled up fists, the tension in his shoulders and he knew he had to get out for his own safety as well as Aarons. 

“If that's what you think…...” Robert cried softy, trying not to let his hurt at Aarons words show because he could feel the sting beginning behind his eyes and knew he had to get out before the tears began to fall not willing to let Aaron see just how upset he was as his accusations, he knew he’d done some questionable things in the past, but that was in the past, he’d wiped the slate clean with Aaron, they both had or so he thought.

He pushed away from the kitchen counter and passed Aaron and as he neared the door he called back, 

“I'll be at Vics when you've calmed down,” his voice unable to hide the hurt he felt. 

*

“What have you done now?” Vic asked from the living room as she heard the front door slam, knowing without looking up it was her big brother. 

“Why does anyone automatically I'm in the wrong?” Robert sniffed.

Vics face softened slightly when she saw the redness around his eyes but she still glared at him waiting for an explanation. 

“He thinks I cheated,” Robert groaned. 

“And did ya?” Vic asked without thinking before she noticed the crease on Roberts forehead, the stiffness in his jaw and the sadness behind his eyes. 

“You didn't of course you didn't, I know you'd never….” 

“So why doesn't he?”

“Because he's Aaron,” Vic offered with a shrug of her shoulders. 

And Robert nodded knowing that was explanation enough. Because he was Aaron, hot headed, stubborn, grumpy, caring, sweet, lovable Aaron. His Aaron who he loved with all his heart and soul. 

Robert sighed, 

“What have I done?”

“But you just said..” 

“I know Vic and I didn’t I promise.” 

Vic nodded the break in his voice enough to make Vic believe him.

“But I wanted to ask him something and I’ve obviously screwed it up big time, what if he doesn’t let me explain, I can’t lose him Vic I can’t,” Robert sobbed.

Vic pulled her big brother in for a hug rubbing in back comfortingly when she heard the front door open again. She tapped Roberts back hoping to get his attention but he took a few minutes for his sobs to subside and when he pulled away from Vic he looked at her but she was looking behind him at,

“Aaron,” Robert breathed the sight of him stood there the blood clearly visible on his knuckles caused Roberts breath to hitch and he clutched his chest as more sobs escaped.

Vic directed Robert to the couch before she said to Aaron,

“Let’s have a look at that shall we?” and she pulled Aaron into the kitchen to tend to his wounds.

After a few minutes Vic returned with a cuppa for Robert, who had managed to calm his erratic breathing, placing it on the coffee table in front of him before she said,

“I’ll leave ya to it,” wondering if it was even safe to leave the two of them together.

After Vic left Aaron was still stood in the doorway unsure if Robert wanted him after his irrational outburst.

“What did you do?” Robert cried still unsure of Aarons mood and if he should close the distance between them.

“Rob,” Aaron said softly taking a step forward which was enough for Robert to stand up and hold his arms out towards him inviting him in.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron sobbed as he buried his head into Roberts chest.

They stayed embraced like that for a while before Aaron composed himself enough to pull away. He made them sit down on the sofa before he spoke.

“I punched the door,” he said looking down at the now clean abrasions across his knuckles.

“Aaron,” Robert cried again but Aarons held his hand up before they carried on he needed to know why Robert has asked him to get tested.

“Why? Why did you ask that?”

“Forget it,” Robert muttered.

“No Robert I won't, there must be a reason,” Aaron said sternly. 

“Do you really believe that I would cheat on you?” Robert asked sadly. 

“You've done it before,” Aaron uttered under his breath.

Robert stood up from the sofa backing away from Aaron. 

“For you,” he whispered.

“I thought. I thought we had agreed to move on from the past Aaron but obviously you haven't have you?”

“What did you expect?” 

Roberts jaw clenched Aaron was probably right, every relationship he’d ever had he’d played away, but not this time, things were different with Aaron. 

“I didn't, haven't, wouldn't cheat on you Aaron. Don’t you know how much you mean to me?” 

“Why do I need to get tested then?”

“Us Aaron I said us.” 

Robert ran his hand down his face before shoving them back in the pockets of his jeans and looking down at the floor, then the sofa and then the door above Aarons head, basically anywhere other than at Aaron.

Aarons heart began to hammer in his chest as he looked at Robert. Deep down he knew Robert would never cheat on him he’d just been shocked by the question because it wasn’t something you expect to get asked when you are in a long term relationship like they were. He thought back to the last time he'd seen him this anxious, it had been when he'd asked him to move in to Jacobs Fold with him and now Aaron chewed his lip wondering just what Robert wanted.

“Because I wanted us just us to well...”

“For Christ’s sake Robert what are you trying to say?” Aaron groaned impatiently. 

“I want you Aaron, to make love to you, for you to make love to me.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Robert blushed, how was he supposed to say this?

“Us you and me.”

“Yes you and me we do that now don't we?”

“Not the way......”

“What are you trying to say Robert?”

“I want you Aaron.”

“You've said that,” Aaron perplexed.

“You, just you, no...no barriers” 

“Barriers?”

“Barriers,” Robert again in the hopes Aaron would understand.

“Oh...OH. You want…....to do that?”

“Don't you?”

“I've never........”

“Oh right well just forget it,” Robert mumbled looking around and realising in horror they were still in his sisters living room.

“Can we just go home please?” Robert asked his eyes cast down with embarrassment. 

Thankfully Aaron nodded in agreement.

They were both quiet on the short walk home, lost in their own thoughts. It was Aaron who made the first move and slipped his hand into Roberts releasing some of the tension between them. Robert brought Aaron hand up to his mouth and kissed across his knuckles apologising with his mouth for making Aaron lash out unnecessarily.

“I love you,” Robert breathed onto Aaron skin.

“I love you,” Aaron smiled back at him as he pulled Robert into the house and up the stairs to bed.

As they undressed and entangled in a warm embrace Aaron whispered,

“Let's get tested,” kissing Robert gently on the cheek before spinning around and snuggling in pulling Roberts arm around him and intertwining their fingers.

*

A few days later Aaron sat anxiously in the waiting room of the clinic waiting for Robert who was currently answering a series of embarrassing questions.

“How many sexual partners have you had in the past 12 months?” 

Robert answered the question without having to think.

“One,” he smiled proud of his answer. 

If he had been asked the same question a few years back it would have taken him a while to actually figure out but being with Aaron was easy, he didn't need, didn't want anyone else.

He clamped his eyes shut as the nurse took a vial of blood and told him they would call with the results the following day. 

As Robert returned to Aaron in the waiting room he smiled at him taking his hand as they waited for Aaron to be called.

“Easy peasy,” Robert assured him with a squeeze of his hand seeing how anxious Aaron was.

Aaron hated places like this, anywhere really that he had to undress for. He hated the looks he scars causing in others, the pity, and the disappointment. He wasn’t proud of them exactly but they were a reminder that he had been through hell and made it to the other side. He was also worried about the test itself, not the giving blood thing but the results. Just when he was coming round to the idea of being alone with a nurse Roberts hand on his helping, Roberts phone rang as they called Aarons name.

“You’re leaving me?” Aaron cried when he saw the look on Roberts face,

“What happened to we are in this together eh?”

“It’s work, I have to Aaron I'm sorry.” 

“Fine go,” Aaron huffed as Robert leant in for a chaste kiss of his cheek.

Aaron took a deep breath trying to squash down his anxiety at the outcome of the tests and followed the nurse into the treatment room.

*

When Aaron saw Roberts name flash up on the screen of his work phone his stomach sank, this must be it, results day. He felt sick with worry as he answered,

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Robert said and skipping all the pleasantries jumped right in with,

“Did they ring you yet?” 

“No you?” Aaron asked anxiously. 

“Yep.” 

“And....” Aaron prompted when Robert didn’t elaborated.

“All clear,” Robert grinned. 

“Thank God,” Aaron sighed with relief.

“Where you worried?” Robert scoffed.

“A little,” Aaron admitted.

“Thanks,” Robert said sadly. 

“You know what I mean,” Aaron said, he knew Robert hadn’t, wouldn’t cheat on him but they hadn’t been tested since getting together so it was kind of a big deal.

“I do, ring me when you get yours yeah?” Robert insisted.

“Sure sure,” Aaron brushed him off his panic increasing by the second.

“See ya later then.” 

“Bye,” Aaron said disconnecting the call.

Now Robert has his results he started to worry why he hadn't gotten his, was there a problem? He wracked his brain trying to think about whom he'd been with since he last got tested over 18 months ago and besides Robert there was only one, and he couldn't even remember the guy’s name let alone if they had used anything. He'd been so wasted in an attempt to get Robert out of his head he'd stumbled home with the first tall blonde not Robert that had talked to him. For the rest of the afternoon he desperately tried to remember the guy’s name and before he knew it it was clocking off time and still no phone call. His panic only increased as he made his way home, after the fuss he made of Robert cheating how was he going to explain this?

“Well,” Robert asked practically pouncing on him as soon as he was through the door.

“Nothing,” he replied sadly.

He watched Roberts face fall, the appearance of the worry line on his forehead making his stomach drop. 

“Robert there's something I've....”

“Have you checked your other phone, ya know the one you forget on the table every morning?” Robert said interrupting Aarons confession attempt.

His other phone why didn't he think of that? He raced over to the kitchen table and unlocked it with a swipe of his finger. He had several missed calls and a voicemail. He pressed the call button and listened intently as the voice on the other end informed him that in order to receive his results he would have to phone them back before 530pm.

“What time is it?” he panicked hoping that he wouldn’t have missed them. 

“Erm 5:20 why Aaron what's wrong?”

“I need to phone them back,” Aaron said in Roberts direction before putting his hand up to silence whatever Robert was about to say.

“Hello I wonder if you can help, I should have received some test results today.” 

Robert watched Aaron closely as he talked to the clinic on the phone for some reason he felt nervous, surely if he had the all clear than Aaron would too, but that didn't stop the irrational fear from creeping in making it harder to breath. Aaron had turned his back to him, his hand pressed over his other ear as if to shield out the surrounding noise.

“All clear. Everything is fine Mr Livesy, just remember to book an appointment for a routine follow up in three months.” 

“Yes, okay, thanks, bye,” were the only words Aaron has said throughout the whole conversation and Robert couldn't work out of that was good or not.

As he ended the call Aaron let the phone slip from his hand and it landed in the table with a crack.

“Aaron oh God I'm…..” Robert cried, tears starting to slip over. 

But when Aaron turned to face Robert his mouth set wide in the biggest grin Robert had ever seen he clutched his chest.

“Do not do that to me again,” Robert breathed out in relief before collapsing back onto the sofa.

“Did ya doubt me there Sugden?” Aaron joked, pushing his own doubts away and flopping down next to Robert.

They stay there for a moment letting the enormity of the situation wash over them.

It was Aaron who broke the silence with a drawn out,

“So……..” chewing on his lip anxiously overthinking what this meant for them both,

“What next?”

“Well we are both young fit and healthy red blooded males in our prime I guess we can do whatever we want,” Robert winked pulling Aaron in between his open thighs, his back to his chest and with one finger under Aarons chin he titled his head and gave him a soft kiss. 

Aaron smiled into the kiss, sometimes forgetting Robert could be so sweet and remembering what he's just said he ran his fingers up Roberts side pinching gently and laughed,

“One of his is young I'll give ya that,” reaching up and claiming Roberts mouth with his before he could answer back.

Aaron snuggled back into Roberts chest, this is what he loved about living with Robert, it was just the two of them, Robert happy and relaxed, Aaron curled up into him on the sofa in the position they took most nights so they could both watch whatever rubbish was on the TV. 

“How do we do this?” Aaron asked after a while.

“It's not like we haven't done it before Aaron,” Robert smiled down at him, his fingers absentmindedly running through Aarons hair while Aarons ran up and down the outside of Roberts thighs. 

Aaron kissed Robert again, and settled back down, turning slightly so that he could stroke his hand down Roberts side as they spoke. 

“Want me to start?” Aaron asked suddenly unsure of himself.

“If you like,” Robert responded with a small kiss into his hair. 

Aarons fingers teased Roberts shirt up to expose a strip of pale skin which he caressed lightly with his thumb, drawing circles across the smooth flesh. He turned his head and kissed Roberts chest through his shirt making Robert sigh as he felt his warm breath through the thin cotton.

Aaron continued kissing Roberts chest descending towards Roberts growing cock, still gently rubbing his thumb along the band of exposed skin above his waistband. He scooted further down on the sofa and kissed the hardness, inhaling deeply at the intoxicating scent that was Robert. He pressed his face into his groin revelling in the feel of the hardness underneath the fabric of his jeans. Pulling back he glanced up at Robert only to see his head was already tipped back, his eyes closed and mouth open lost in Aarons touch. Aaron turned over fully, now kneeling in between Roberts legs and slid his hands up his thighs to undo the button on his jeans. When his hands reached his waistband, Robert, without a word raised his hips up allowing Aaron to shuffle the heavy material down to free his harden flesh. Robert was fully hard by this point, and as Aaron encircled his hand around him as he lost himself to the feel of Roberts skin. The soft flesh moved up and down over the hard shaft as he stroked him, leaning in to lap up the leaking pre cum earning him a low moan from Robert. Aaron had to resist the urge he felt to take him deep in this throat instead climbing off him, much to Roberts protests, he slipped off his socks and shoes as well as Roberts, and ran his hands up Roberts calves kneading his muscles until the jeans still bunched around his thighs stopped him. He let out a little laugh as Roberts hip thrust up involuntarily in search of Aaron. The laugh brought Robert back to reality a little and he chuckled as he sat up to cup Aarons cheek, this thumb caressing just above his stubble before he brought their mouths together in a playful kiss, lips lingering and teeth nipping. As they parted they gazed at each other, relishing in the moment still not fully comprehending what they were about to do. Aaron automatically pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth a clear sign of his insecurities but Robert knew exactly how to ease his lover’s nerves. He ran his thumb over Aarons lip, gently teasing the flesh out and replaced Aarons teeth with his own earning him a low growl in response.

Aaron moved to straddle Roberts lap, bracing his arms on the back of the sofa, either side of Roberts head as he pressed his lips eagerly into Roberts, his hands eventually moving down to find the buttons on Roberts shirt and with surprising ease he managed to undo them, his mouth never leaving Roberts. 

“Do you want to do it here?” Robert panted, trying to catch the breath that Aarons mouth had stolen a moment ago.

Aaron shook his head,

“Bed,” his eyes flicked up, his teeth once again sinking into his bottom lip as he pulled Roberts shirt up and over his shoulders.

Robert grabbed Aarons arse and hoisted him upwards, stumbling slightly as he balanced Aarons weight around his waist.

“Rob,” Aaron shrieked when he realised what Robert was doing.

“Put me down before you hurt yaself or worse me,” Aaron chuckled his hands clawing at Roberts back to stop himself from falling.

Robert let Aaron unwrap his legs and slid him down the full length of his body relishing in the contact as Aaron feet touched the fall. Roberts breathing had become heavy causing his voice to take on a deep gravely sound that made Aarons muscle clench in anticipation as he demanded, 

“Upstairs. Now,” slapping Aarons jean clad arse urging him forward as he followed him running up the stairs. 

As soon as Robert crossed the threshold to their bedroom he spun Aaron around and pulled him into his arms, kissing him, his tongue darting out to wet Aarons lips before parting them.

With his mouth still on Aarons Robert started to pull Aarons shirt up only breaking the kiss to pull it up and over his head replacing his lips as soon as he could.

Aaron groaned as he felt Roberts hands move lower on his body the long skilled fingers dancing across his stomach until they reached the waistband of his jeans. As Robert pulled back to get a better look at what he was doing he asked nervously, 

“Will…………will you… top?”

“Really?” Aaron asked surprised at Roberts question he just assumed he’d be bottoming first.

“Why not?” Robert asked again after fumbling with the fastening on Aarons jeans and tugging his boxers down along with the denim.

“I just thought you’d want to you know the first time,” Aaron said chewing on his lip.

“I told you I wanted you Aaron and I meant it,” Robert said as he once again teased the dry chapped flesh from in between Aarons teeth running his tongue along the plump skin making Aarons knees go weak. 

“If that’s how you wanna play it,” Aaron smirked turning Robert around and giving him a little push so he fell backwards onto the bed with a yelp.

Soon though Aaron, having discarded his jeans, climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, his hardness pressing into Roberts stomach as he latched his mouth over his left nipple sucking the skin into his mouth his tongue flicking his tongue over the harden nub eliciting a low groan from deep in Roberts throat. Before Robert got used to the sensation Aarons mouth moved to his right nipple this time instead of sucking he nipped at the freckled skin sending little shockwaves of pleasure through Roberts body which causing his hips to thrust up, his cock making its way in between Aarons spread arse cheeks.

Aaron pulled up from Roberts chest his hooded eyes locking with Roberts as he said his voice full lust,

“I thought you wanted me to top.”

“I do but you’re driving me crazy.”

“All part of the package,” Aaron growled as he nipped along Roberts jawline.

Roberts hands found Aarons face and pulled him up his tongue seeking entrance into Aarons mouth which Aaron gladly granted, their tongue coming together before Robert sucked

Aarons in further into his mouth smiling as he felt the responding groan pass into his open mouth. 

Reluctantly Aaron broke the kiss and shuffled down Roberts body, up and over his hard cock Robert looking confused as he did so, and down towards his feet. Aaron wanted this to be time to be special and what better way than to worship Roberts godlike body. He leaned down and kissed the inside of his right ankle before pressing his tongue into the soft skin. He began to trace the definition of his calf muscle with his tongue until he reached the back of his knee where he kissed again relishing in the writhing of Roberts body from his touch. As Aaron moved further up Roberts leg he lightly nibbled the meaty flesh of his inner thigh causing Roberts breathing to become ragged as he worked his way up towards his groin. As he reached the fold where his thigh met his hip his ran his tongue along the creased flesh savouring the sweet salty taste of Roberts sweat that had begun to pool there all the time increasing the pressure of his tongue making Robert groan out his name.

“Aaron.”

Aaron ignoring Roberts thrusting hips moved across to the other leg, pausing slightly to blow a hot stream of air across Roberts leaking cock grinning to himself when he heard Robert gasp. Aaron repeated the actions somewhat faster on his other leg his own need building as much as Roberts. When he reached Roberts groin this time instead of closing the gap between his mouth and Roberts cock he crawled his way back up to meet Roberts lips with his. As they once again got lost in the kiss, Roberts hips grinding up into Aarons, Aarons hands travelled down Roberts chest to pinch his nipples smiling as he felt the groan radiated out from Roberts mouth still clamped on his. Aarons hands continued to travel down over the freckled skin of Roberts chest until he was tracing the line of soft blonde hair with the tip of his finger, following it all the way down to the base of his cock. He circled his hand around Robert and moved upwards twisting slight as he reached the end.

“You like that?” Aaron asked when Roberts hips thrust upwards.

“Ummm,” Robert moaned.

Aaron moved his head back down until he could run his tongue up one side of Roberts cock pausing once again to blow a jet of warm air across the tip and continued down the other side until his nose was nestled in the soft blonde hairs at the base. By this point Robert was panting with need as Aaron once again ran his tongue up returning to the very tip he lapped across the slit and took the head in his mouth slowly working his way down Roberts length. Aaron loved the way Robert fit perfectly in his mouth. 

“Aaron I want you,” Robert groaned as Aaron gently sucked him from base to tip pulling off with a slight popping sound. 

“Aaron please,” Robert begged as Aaron took his head back in his mouth increasing the suction until he felt Robert tense below him.

He pulled of Robert and with a quick kiss letting him taste his own precum on his lips he reached over to the bedside table opening up the draw and pulling out the half empty bottle of lube and a small foil packet. 

“We don’t need that remember,” Robert breathed as he saw the condom in Aarons hand.

“Shit yeah sorry,” Aaron said softly dropping the condom back in the draw and bringing the bottle of lube to the bed. 

Robert sat up and took the bottle from Aaron, discarding it for a second and bringing him in for a kiss, his hand skirting down Aarons chest to wrap his fist around him stroking him gently as he deepened the kiss. He too wanted to make this special for the both of them but he needed to know one thing first.

“Is this….”

“Yes Robert,” Aaron answered almost instantaneously knowing Robert wanted to know if this was his first time bare backing. 

“Good,” Robert smiled pleased they could share this rare first moment together.

He felt around behind him until his hand found the bottle of lube. He flipped the cap and handed it to Aaron,

“Be gentle.”

“Always,” Aaron smiled capturing Roberts bottom lip between his teeth nibbling gently.

With his hand on Roberts chest he pushed him back Robert automatically raising his knees up to allow him access to his most intimate parts. Aaron let out a low groan at the sight before him, Robert spread out for his taking and he licked his lips as he made his way down Roberts body to his exposed hole. He flicked is tongue across Roberts puckered skin the muscles clenching from the brief contact. He squeezed a small amount of the clear gel onto his finger and began circling it around Roberts hole. He added more lube and more pressure until his finger slipped easily inside Robert. Aaron was transfixed as he watched Roberts tight muscle relax around him his own cock pulsating at the thought of entering him. He added yet more lube and a second finger smiling as Robert began to ride his fingers moving himself on and off his hand panting asking for more.

Aaron needing no more encouragement grabbed the bottle of lube and dribbled a generous amount on his hand, stroking it up and over the full length of his rock hard cock. He looked back up at Robert he heart aching at the sight, Robert so open for him and he knew he’d never love anyone as much as he loved Robert in that moment. He groaned and threw the bottle in the general direction of the bedside table not really caring where it landed, his eyes solely focused on the man he loved in front of him. With his cock fully lubed he edged closer to Robert running his hard cock teasingly up and down the length of Roberts crack. Sure they’d teased each other like this before but knowing that he could push in without having to stop was exhilarating. 

Roberts nerves tingled as he felt the spongy head of Aarons cock sliding over his puckered hole. Just as Aaron started to push against him Robert called out his name.

“Aaron.”

Aarons movements came to an abrupt stop when he heard the need for his attention in Roberts voice. 

“What me to stop?”

“No,” Robert groaned,

“I…….”

“I love you,” Robert blurted out just needing Aaron to know that before he entered him.

Aaron pushed a little harder and breathed, 

“I love you,” his eyes locked with Roberts as he felt his head pop inside him for the first time.

Robert gasped at the invasion but his eyes never left Aarons. They stayed stock still for a few breaths allowing Robert to get used to the stretch. When his foot came up from the bed and around his back pulling him further in Aaron knew Robert wanted more and he too pushed in until he felt his balls resting against Roberts cheeks. Aaron didn’t know what to expect but what he was feeling beat anything he’d ever felt before. He could feel the velvety smooth walls of Robert clench around him the new sensations bringing him close to the edge and he’d only just entered him. 

Robert couldn’t describe it, he’d never felt like it before, which he never thought possible because being with Aaron was incredible but this, this was different, better, he couldn’t say where the pleasure was coming from or even where his body ended and Aarons began. As Aaron pulled back and pushed in again he could feel the ridge of Aarons head and then thick veins along his shaft as he pushed into him. 

“How do you feel?” Aaron asked breathlessly as he slowly thrust into Robert.

“Amazing, full, perfect,” Robert grinned sweat beginning to form across his forehead with the need for Aaron to fill him completely. 

He reached up and grabbed the nape of Aarons neck pulling him down for a kiss, changing the angle of Aarons slow thrusts causing him to groan in pleasure. 

The two of them moved together in unison, Aaron thrusting into Roberts arse as Robert pushed back to ride Aarons cock tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Aaron couldn’t believe how incredible it felt being inside Robert, tighter and hotter than he’d ever been before and the way Roberts muscles contracted around him with every thrust made his eyes roll back into his head. The sounds Robert was making his hot pants, the whimpering and the short gasps of his name in between kisses were driving Aaron crazy and he wanted to make his lover cum. He pulled away from Roberts mouth, his hand still slick from lubing himself, he wrapped it around Robert and began stroking him as he jerked his hips up into him.

“Aaron,” Robert groaned. 

“I’m…I’m…gonna.”

“Cum for me baby,” Aaron begged thrusting up into him and increasing the movements of his hand, the other hand finding Roberts entangling their fingers as he buried himself into his neck, stroking Robert faster and faster until….

“AAAaaarooon!” Robert screamed as he came, spurt after spurt covering his chest and Aarons hand, his muscles clamping down on Aaron as though he never wanted to let him go, coupled with the intense look in his eyes was enough to cause Aaron to growl out Roberts name as he came with one, two three jerks inside Robert.

“ROB!” 

Aaron collapsed on top of Robert, reluctantly letting go of Roberts hand so Roberts arms could come around and hold him close the two of them panting trying to catch their breath back. They both groaned as Aaron slipped out of Robert, hating the loss of connection between them. Aaron moved to Roberts side, his legs entangling with Roberts, his hands running through his sweat soaked hair. 

“Incredible,” Aaron moaned after a while.

It wasn’t really a question more of an expression but Robert responded anyway. 

“Amazing,” he smiled as he rubbed his nose against Aarons.

“It really was wasn’t it,” Aaron returned with a grin.

“Can’t wait to try it,” Robert giggled reaching up to cup Aarons face,

“Just give me a minute yeah?”

Aaron laughed and pulled him down for a harder deeper kiss before pulling away still laughing as he breathed out, 

“Old man,” causing Robert to scoff before digging his long fingers into Aarons ribs.

Aarons shoved him back playfully which lead to a wrestling match between the two of them, rolling back and forth, tickling, poking at each other until Robert was top of Aaron pressing his hard cock into his thigh.

Aaron looked up into Roberts eyes and saw the laughter burn away into the heat of his growing lust. He leant down and placed his lips lightly against Aarons trying to convey everything he felt for him in that one touch. When he pulled back Aaron knew he stood no chance as Roberts eyes twinkled as he said,

“My turn.”

He copied Aarons earlier action exactly, starting at his ankles and all Aaron wanted was to feel him inside him but Robert has over ideas, his movements across Aarons body painfully slow. He kissed and licked, nipped and sucked, stroked and kneaded every inch of Aarons skin concentrating on the marks spread across Aarons stomach, kissed each on in turn before he turned his attention to the soft skin around Aarons neck leaving his mark upon Aarons flesh causing Aaron to groan and moan and beg. By the time Robert had finished with Aaron he was a bumbling mess of tingling nerve ending begging to be taken. 

“Now Rob now,” Aaron growled when his body couldn’t stand anymore stimulation.

Robert propped Aarons arse up with a pillow under him, lifting his legs out and back as he lapped at his balls.

“Tease,” Aaron whispered. 

“You love it,” Robert chuckled as he sucked on one of Aarons balls eliciting another throaty groan for his lover. 

Aaron couldn’t think of anything but the sensations Robert was causing him as his long finger slid inside him.

“I love you,” Aaron breathed as he felt Robert push a second finger into him brushing against his sweet spot. 

Aaron whimpered as he felt Roberts fingers leave him only to tense as he felt the head of Roberts cock at his entrance.

“Ready?” Robert asked seriously. 

All Aaron could do was moan in response as he felt the pressure increasing until he hissed when he felt Robert pop inside him.

“I love you Aaron,” Robert declared as he pushed into him.

Slowly, almost torturously slow Robert moved inch my inch sliding into Aaron until he could feel their hair mixing once again unable to tell where he ended and Aaron began.

“Harder harder,” Aaron begged but Robert ignored him relished the feel of Aaron clamped around him.

He pulled out just as slowly making Aaron whimper he kept withdrawing until just his head was inside and with a sudden jerk he plunged his full length back into him. 

“Robert!” Aaron screamed.

But he didn’t stop; he slammed into him over and over again grabbing hold of Aarons hard shaft, stroking him in time with his heated thrusts. With the pillow under him Robert was hitting Aarons spot each time he thrust into him so it wasn’t long before he cried,

“I’m gonna cum…” 

Robert slowed his hips wanting to watch Aarons release, tightening his grip and speeding up his stroking until Aaron erupted across both their bodies his eyes rolling into the back of his head lost in his orgasm. A sudden burst of heat inside him made him snap his head up his eyes locking with Roberts as he jerked his hips into him crying out Aarons name as he came. It was Roberts turn to collapse on top of Aaron his time pinning him to the mattress. Aaron had never felt as content as he did in that moment, pinned beneath Roberts weight, his softening cock still inside him, it was the first time Aaron truly believed in the word soul mate but for all intense and purpose that’s what Robert was, that person Aaron had been searching for for so long. 

“I love you,” Aaron whispered as he felt Roberts weight shift, slipping out of him and coming to lay by his side.

Robert hummed softly leaning forward to press a kiss gently onto Aarons temple.

“Thank you,” he breathed into Aarons hairs, brushing the sweat soaked strands from his forehead. 

“What for?” Aarons asked softly. 

“Trusting me,” Robert smiled down at him, licking the trickle of sweat running down Aarons face before capturing his lips once again.

Aaron groaned as Roberts lips moved against his and as Roberts broke the kiss to pull Aaron closer they snuggled and closed their eyes both of them completely drained in more ways than one. Robert could feel Aarons breathing become swallow and whispered,

“I love you too,” into his ear before his breathing slowed and sleep took over.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the 'testing' pic was stolen from Oliver and Connor from HTGAWM 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
